


Evening Enchantment

by mylittlejaybird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!Genji - Freeform, Fingerfucking, Genyatta - Freeform, Hand Jobs, How in the actual fuck do I tag this, I'm claiming that right now, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Sounding, That's it, dragenyatta, mawplay, mysterious transformation, sex with a dragon, that's the ship tag when Genji is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: Zenyatta walks in on his student in something of a predicament. He helps, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpartaDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartaDog/gifts).



> This is completely inspired by and based off of an image my boyfriend drew, which I highly recommend you check out here: http://spartadog.tumblr.com/post/156776608400 (NSFW)
> 
> Also a gift to him, because he's amazing <3

It was late evening, the chill of the autumn air creeping through the corridors and halls of the temple. Zenyatta could feel it abstractly but his core ran hot enough to keep him warm and running in the current temperature. The solar energy that heated the building was better used to warm the private rooms. 

Zenyatta was making the last of his usual rounds, checking on the younger students of the monastery, when he heard a very odd sound come from Genji’s room. The walls and doors were thick, so he wondered what his pupil could possibly be doing to make such noise.

His feet were quiet on the stone floor as he approached the door, listening for a moment. What sounded like a frustrated growl reached his auditory sensors. He knocked quietly on the door before pushing it open.

Green and gold scales glittered in his optics, broken up by tawny fur and a flash of off-white teeth and brown eyes flecked with gold. 

He closed the door behind him.

“Genji, what has happened to you?”

The large sinuous dragon gave a rumbling growl and shifted its position, tail and torso and neck undulating in irritation. He moved away from the omnic in his quarters.

“How can I help, my pupil?”

Genji stilled and turned his head - larger than Zenyatta’s entire frame - to look at the omnic. His eyes were hazed and his tongue lolled from his mouth in a pant, a definite whine spilling from his open maw.

He approached the larger form slowly, holding out a hand as he grew nearer to his student. Genji pushed his head forward the last few feet and nuzzled the omnic’s hand, hot breath misting over his metal chassis.

Once close enough he pet through the fur around Genji’s jaws, soothing him. “You are safe. I will stay with you until we figure this out.”

Genji snorted loudly and pulled his head away, readjusting as he did so, and giving Zenyatta a glimpse of what was  _ truly _ bothering him. The omnic reached up and entangled his fingers in the fur on his chin, gently tugging him back down. He rubbed the flat of Genji’s nose with his other hand.

“You need not feel shame Genji. Is it painful?” He nodded towards the dragon’s groin, leaving no margin for error as to what he was referring to.

Genji made a long, low whine, eyes closing and body curling even tighter on itself. Hiding himself away.

He continued to stroke his face soothingly. “Do you require assistance?”

Those brilliant eyes snapped back open, a surprised chuff escaping Genji’s throat. Zenyatta laughed lightly and gave his snout a pat. “I assure you, it needn’t be anything more than master helping student, if that makes you more comfortable.”

Genji shifted slightly, and Zenyatta hummed. “Of course, we could always simply enjoy the pleasure of each other’s company for the night, and discuss it come morning.”

He sensed uncertainty in his pupil, but there was also a hesitant excitement to his movements as well. Zenyatta nodded. “Tap your foot once for no and twice for yes.” A pause to make sure Genji had heard him, and then: “Will you allow me the pleasure of exploring what makes your new form come apart at the seams?”

Mist washed over him, steaming up his optics for a moment, but he still heard the unmistakable sound of a taloned foot tapping the ground twice.

“Ah, excellent choice Genji. Come, let me see you.”

The long form unwound slowly, coiling around Zenyatta until he was surrounded by a dragon. Genji had his head to his left, panting a little as he whined again. He had one hip on the ground so that his legs were facing away from him, hiding his arousal. 

He reached out and stroked the center of Genji’s tongue lightly, marveling at the mist that rolled over him on the dragon’s next exhale. He used his other hand to hold Genji’s head in place, resting lightly against his jaw. He leaned forward and rested the seam of his face plate to the dark wet nose before him. 

“Do not be afraid, bright one. Show me.”

There was another long pause before the sound of scales rubbing against the stone became evident. Zenyatta turned to watch as Genji gathered his hind legs beneath him and stood. A flushed pink cock jutted from his groin, pointing in the omnic’s general direction.

“Does it hurt, my student?” He turned to look back at Genji, catching the quick shake of his head. Zenyatta nodded and gave Genji’s tongue another stroke. “Let me take care of you.”

A desperate sound spilled from Genji’s mouth, curling his tongue around Zenyatta’s arm before pulling his head back and spreading his legs with a low whine. His desire was clear.

Zenyatta hummed and patted the dragon’s neck, then turned and walked towards the rather huge cock. It was easily over half as long as he was tall, but thick, with a tapered head and narrow tip, and small bumps lining the shaft. As he watched it flexed and lifted a bit at his approach. He lay a hand on the head and gave it a pat. Genji spread his legs wider with a pleading sound and Zenyatta laughed softly, though not unkindly.

“I suppose I will have to get creative.” He looked at it a moment more before he sank to his knees beside it and lay a hand over one of the thick veins below the surface. Genji’s next whine was even louder, vibrating Zenyatta’s plates a bit. He raised a finger to the seam of his face plate. “Hush, my dearest. Or do you  _ wish _ to be caught?”

Genji shook his head and watched Zenyatta intently, eyes darting from his face to his hand on the throbbing member in his lap. The omnic pet it like he would a dog, the mist falling from Genji’s open mouth communicating his desire clearly enough.

Zenyatta took to exploring the massive cock in his lap, running his fingers over its entire length and finding what made Genji lose control. Caressing the scales around where Genji’s cock had slipped from made his hips jerk. Tracing along the veins had him whining. Rubbing the small nubs and ridges with his hands made Genji’s eyelids slide to half mast. Zenyatta circled his finger around the opening at the tip of Genji’s cock, earning another loud whine that the dragon was quick to cut off, panting loudly instead.

“Sensitive there?” The omnic traced a finger around the hole before pressing his finger against it. The mist from Genji’s much quieter cry rolled over him in a warm wave. He chuckled and withdrew his hand, offering it to Genji. “If you would be so kind so as to get me wet, my student, I would like to try something.”

Genji let out a sound that very nearly sounded like a moan, pushing his head forward to wrap his slick tongue over Zenyatta’s hand... and arm, and a little on his torso as well. He didn’t mind. He nodded once he felt that his hand was adequately wet, and patted Genji’s nose with his dry hand. “My thanks.”

Genji pulled back, though not far, watching the omnic keenly. Zenyatta smiled and brought his hand to the slit of the dragon’s dick, and slowly pressed a finger inside, one knuckle at a time. 

Genji collapsed onto his elbows, spreading his legs  _ wide _ and letting out a shaky groan that lit up Zenyatta’s own sensors, causing an invisible shiver to course through his wires. Once his finger was sheathed inside the dragon’s dick he twisted and crooked it, seeing what sensations he could wreak on his desperate pupil.

Quite a lot, it turned out. With his legs spread Genji was unable to thrust into the sensations, but Zenyatta could see the tensing of them. He hummed and drew his finger back only to push it back inside. It was a tight fit but by the way Genji’s torso writhed and mist hissed from his mouth and nose, Zenyatta assumed it was at least a pleasurable feeling.

The omnic began a steady rhythm, switching fingers only when the first got too dry. Soon, however, the thick member was producing lubrication all on its own, precome spilling past Zenyatta’s finger and onto the floor below. Genji gave another shuddering growl and leaned forward to lick the mess up.

Zenyatta watched a moment before giving a low hum of amusement. “Was  _ that _ what you were doing when I walked in on you, bright one?”

Mist curled from Genji’s mouth and he gave a short whine, leaning up to lap at the hand fingering his aching cock. He got carried away and began running his tongue over his entire length, slicking it up and making it and Zenyatta’s arm shiny with saliva. He panted needily into Zenyatta’s face, nuzzling at the omnic’s neck before dipping his head further down and nosing at the hem of his pants.

“You wish to explore me as well?” There was perhaps a note of surprise in his voice that he hadn’t intended, but he also hadn’t begun this expecting reciprocation. “You need not, my student. I find great pleasure in fulfilling your desires.”

A soft huff and then one of those dangerous looking claws was hooking delicately into his belt and tugging it loose. The omnic laughed and pushed him away gently. “Allow me. I would rather avoid the teasing of my brothers and sisters should I walk from your room without trousers on.”

Genji whined and licked at Zenyatta’s hand again, catching the thick white fluid running down the length of his arm from the tip of the dragon’s cock. The monk removed his finger and patted Genji on the nose before he stood and slipped out of his garments, securing his spinal wires around his hips. 

“Ah!” He exclaimed as a bold dragon tongue pressed flat against his groin, slithering between his legs and brushing against his wires and valve with sparks of pleasure. He stroked the fur around Genji’s nose. “It is polite to ask first, my student.”

The dragon tried to pull back, eyes widening, but Zenyatta hushed him and used both hands to soothe him, stroking fur and scales alike. “That isn’t to say it wasn’t welcome.”

Understanding filled those gold-flecked brown eyes and the tongue slipped between his legs again. He was no more prepared for the onslaught of sensations this time as he had been the last, and he tightened his fingers in Genji’s fur with a soft cry. “V-very good, brightest. You are, as they say, a natural.”

Warm breath snorted across his face and torso, and he felt that strong tongue press harder against his valve, rubbing slickly back and forth over the sensitive nodes there. He let go of Genji with one hand to pet the dragon’s cock lightly, earning him a strangled growl as more precome spilled from the tip of it.

Genji pulled back then, looking between the spatter of precome on the floor, and the shiny wet saliva between Zenyatta’s legs. Zenyatta could see the gears turning, figuratively speaking. “What do you have in mind?”

Those strong legs lowered Genji’s hips to the floor, his cock hovering just above the stone. He shifted his body out of the way and gently pushed Zenyatta towards it with one hand. The omnic looked down, then at Genji. “Am I to sit beside you, or atop you?”

Another wave of mist washed over him, and he heard the distinct double tap of Genji’s claws on the floor. The omnic bowed his head in understanding before stepping over the large girth of the cock in question, slowly lowering himself down to his knees up by the head, where it was more tapered and he was less likely to pinch the flesh between the rather narrow gap between his thighs.

“Is this acceptable, my pupil?” He asked somewhat coyly, stroking both hands over the tip just in front of him as he rocked against the large cock with a soft sigh and an equally brief rush of steam. Genji nodded and maneuvered his head closer, laving his tongue along his own tip before slipping it between Zenyatta’s legs once more, undulating the muscle to cause the omnic to gasp pleasantly and arch his back. “Ahn! You are truly exceptional Genji.”

The dragon made a sound that the omnic could only describe as smug. So he, of course, slipped a finger back into the slit of Genji’s dick and felt the rolling growl through that slick talented tongue directly against his valve and oversensitive wires. He moaned softly in turn, thrusting his finger as Genji continued to explore between his legs with his tongue.

When more precome spilled from his tip, he whined and pulled back to clean up the mess, running his tongue over himself before diving back between Zenyatta’s spread thighs. The omnic realized that the dragon was thrusting slowly, just enough so that when his tongue wasn’t flush against his valve, he could feel the gentle motions that rubbed the soft bumps along Genji’s cock against him instead. 

Genji’s noises rose in volume and frequency before Zenyatta’s even began. He reached out his unoccupied hand and stroked the fur on Genji’s muzzle. “Hush, brightest. We would not want to rouse the whole monastery, would we?” 

A brief groan of protest before Genji noticeably attempted to quiet himself, though it resulted in far more mist escaping his throat and nostrils. Zenyatta rocked his own hips, getting into a rhythm before too long. Whether he was rubbing against Genji’s cock or tongue, sparks of pleasure coursed through him and he allowed small sounds to escape to encourage and praise his dragon.

Genji’s tongue abandoned him more often than not now, cleaning up the copious amounts of precome the dragon kept splattering on the floor. Zenyatta ground down against the dragon harder and teased a second finger around the entrance to his cock. “Are you near, my student?”

The dragon made a noise of frustration and gave a roll of his head that Zenyatta took to mean both yes and no. He pondered a moment on how he could help his pupil further before he chuckled and called forth the practice orbs he had given Genji to meditate with. His student could not use them as the omnic could, but he found them peaceful to hold nonetheless.

The dragon followed the movement of the orbs with curious eyes, only to try and smother another low groaning growl when Zenyatta had them encircle the base of Genji’s cock. “I think you will find this most agreeable. Let me know if it is not.”

The orbs began to vibrate and rub over the large member, stimulating much more of it than either Genji or Zenyatta could do, alone or together. The dragon immediately began thrusting harder, and what would have been loud noises escaped as barely suppressed whines. 

“Shhh, my dear. I will take care of you.” Zenyatta rocked his hips in counterpoint to Genji’s thrusts, aiming to stimulate his dragon more than himself, and he slowly pressed a second finger in alongside the first  it was a very tight fit and he could feel the twitching and clenching of the flesh around them as spurts of precome pushed past them to stripe Genji’s tongue. The dragon couldn’t focus on his master and the immense pleasure he was experiencing, so he lapped at his own cock and focused on keeping the floor clean of his fluids.

Zenyatta upped the vibrations of the orbs and Genji couldn’t quite manage to strangle a low bellow as his cock twitched hard; once, twice, three times - and then he rested his head before his cock with his mouth open to catch the spurts of release that pushed Zenyatta’s fingers from his slit with the force of it.

The monk rubbed his hands over the sensitive skin at the base of the head as he rode out his dragon’s orgasm. He watched Genji’s mouth fill before he closed it, swallowed, and opened it with a puff of mist and a low content rumble.

The room was hazy from both Genji’s mist and Zenyatta’s steam, and perspiration ran down both their forms though neither of them produced sweat. The omnic found his seat quickly softening and retreating back into its slit between Genji’s legs. He returned the training orbs back to their box with a spare thought as he got to his feet, resting a hand on the dragon’s side. 

“How do you feel, my student?” He ignored the dull ache in his own groin and throughout his wires, his thighs especially sparking in memory of the delicious friction. His needs were second to that of his pupil, at least in this particular matter.

The dragon lifted his head and very carefully rested his forehead against Zenyatta’s, a gesture of trust. The omnic hummed pleasantly, only to jump when that slick, wet tongue slipped between his legs again. “A-ah, a little warning, bright one.”

A light chuff that he assumed to be a laugh rumbled from that wicked mouth. He curled his hands in the fur on Genji’s cheeks and leaned against him more thoroughly, pleasure curling through his circuitry. “That is very good, Genji.”

The dragon couldn’t really do more than lap at the space between the monk’s legs in this position, so he pulled back a little and opened his mouth, gesturing with one claw for Zenyatta to take a seat. The omnic looked at the wicked teeth and thought only of his student’s well-being. “I’m afraid I may damage your teeth if I- oh!”

Genji had knocked him over, catching him with one clawed hand and lowering him gently to the floor. Once his back was on the floor, Genji  _ pulled _ his lower body into his mouth with his  _ tongue _ . Steam gushed from Zenyatta at the wave of arousal the gesture wrought from him.

“My dear, that is, ahn! Quite the dexterity you possess.” He rocked his hips up into that wet and welcoming maw, and was rewarded with an eager growl. “S-show me what else you can do.”

Light mist washed over him, neither hot nor cool to his sensors, just another sensation among many. Genji’s tongue pushed and curled between his legs, rubbing against his valve, thigh wires, and even his very sensitive spinal wires still looped around his waist. The strength behind the motions threatened to dislodge him, so he grabbed handfuls of fur on either side of Genji’s chin and wrapped his legs around his snout, enclosing his entire pelvis in the dragon’s jaws.

He had to carefully monitor his own volume as pleasure continued to build. Zenyatta bucked his hips against the strong muscle sending sparks throughout his body, Genji in turn growling low and predatorily. The omnic gasped in surprise at the vibration directly against his most sensitive parts.

His dragon must have noticed, because the next thing he knew he was being lifted, his back leaving the ground. His legs slipped from around Genji’s snout as the dragon tilted his head back and Zenyatta slid deeper into his maw. He sat up and blindly grabbed the first thing his fingers came in contact with - Genji’s secondary canines located towards the rear of his mouth. 

A sound of pleasure was startled from him as the new angle allowed Genji to actually push his tongue partially inside of his valve. He shuddered and let his head hang, optics finding Genji’s own eyes and seeing the fierce determination and soft affection in equal amounts within those gold-flecked orbs. He tightened his fingers minutely and crossed his ankles beneath Genji’s jaw, holding him as much as able in his current position.

“So very good, ah!” His sensors sparked with pleasure, Genji growling lowly almost nonstop to send minute vibrations throughout his chassis. The dragon’s tongue lit his wires up with heat that had his voice modulator hitching, moaning encouragement to his student. “I am... nearly there.”

Genji’s eyes flashed and he redoubled his efforts, rolling and thrusting and curling his tongue until the omnic shook apart in his mouth, crying out loudly before falling limp. He nearly fell but Genji caught him and carefully lowered him to the floor, pressing his nose against the pistons of Zenyatta’s neck. The monk hummed and reached a hand up to stroke his fingers through Genji’s fur.

“Amazing, my dear. Your mouth is a gift, and I thank you for sharing it.” He chuckled when his words caused the dragon to huff out a small cloud of mist, his own body steaming faintly in the aftermath of his overload. “Will you lay with me awhile, my student?”

Genji purred and coiled his long body around the omnic, resting his head across his lap and sighing in contentment when gentle hands scratched the base of his antlers. He closed his eyes and truly relaxed for the first time since he’d found himself in his current form.

Zenyatta didn’t startle when the body around him glowed a bright green - almost white - before dispersing and revealing Genji curled up in his lap, back to his old self. The omnic pulled the cyborg fully against him and held him, fingers stroking through his hair still. “Are you still with me, bright one?”

Genji’s eyes opened, and he made as though to draw away from his Master but Zenyatta shushed him and continued to hold him. “It is alright Genji.”

“Master, I...” He fell silent, looking away from Zenyatta, scarred face still managing to flush. He was tense in a way he hadn’t been moments ago.

“You didn’t do anything I didn’t enjoy, if that is your concern.” Zenyatta gave a small chuckle, steam venting as his core continued to cool. “Did you have fun, at least?”

Genji lifted his head in surprise, before he broke out in a genuine smile. “I did, Master.”

“Very good. Now, what say you get some proper rest?” His student bowed his head in acknowledgement and tried to get up. Zenyatta made a  _ tsk _ sound and gently held onto the cyborg. “Allow me to coddle you, my student. I insist.”

He stood with Genji in his arms and carried them over to the bed, laying him down and sitting on the edge, hand cupping the side of the cyborg’s face. “Do you wish me to stay?”

“Of course.” Genji pulled him into his bed, and sidled up close to him, resting their foreheads together. He pressed a kiss to his face seam, eyes slipping closed even as a smile spread across his face. Zenyatta rested a hand on his waist and squeezed lightly.

“Sleep, my student. I will be here come morning.” He watched Genji’s smile widen, and felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to figure out why Genji turned into a dragon so I just handwaved that part 8T;;;


End file.
